A research on a system that assists driving of a car or the like is active.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method and a device which reduces the glare perceived by an occupant, by appropriately controlling an antiglare device in accordance with the positional relationship between a vehicle and a light source.
Specifically, an image of a region where the face of an occupant is positioned is captured and the captured image is subjected to image processing, so that a state in which the occupant perceives glare is sensed. The antiglare device incorporated in the vehicle is controlled so as to reduce the glare perceived by an occupant when the occupant is in the state of perceiving glare.